Bat Family Moments
by Batgirl27
Summary: A bunch of random one shots focusing on the batfam. Warning: Extreme amount of fluff used. Rated T for future swearing from our favorite two bad bat boys


**A/N: So I thought in honor of Damian Wayne returning, I should write a whole bunch of fluffy batfamily stories so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own none of these characters. **

**Meeting Jason**

Richard John Grayson was 13 when his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, brought home his second son. Jason Peter Todd was a scrappy looking little boy with ill manners to everyone he wasn't comfortable around. Jason was also only seven at the time, his parents were terrible to him, and the only reason batman had found him was because, the street-rat of a boy, had been attempting to steal the tires off the bat mobile.

"Hi my names Richard, but you can call me Dick," the teen said politely.

"Why, because you are one," the young boys asked in a snarky matter.

"Jason," came a strong grumble from behind the boy. The red haired child visible stiffened, but made no move to apologize.

**Dick**

I felt bad for Jason, this must have been scary for him. I knew it was for me when I first came here, everything was so intimidating. At the time I didn't have anyone to guide, but I was going to guide Jason and be the best big brother that I could be.

"Come on I'll show you to your room," I said brightly.

Jason looked hesitant at first, but then Bruce put a calming hand on his shoulder and nodded his head encouraging the small boy to follow me. Slowly, he shuffled his feet towards me. As soon as he was close enough I grabbed his small hand and lead him up the stairs.

Jason scowled at me holding his hand, but made no move to pull it away. I had a nice warm feeling in my stomach as the scowl disappeared, and a small tentative smile replaced it. I then took him to the room right next to mine.

The room was big, the size of a small apartment in my opinion. He watched Jason's reaction and saw his jaw drop and his eyes widen. I chuckled a bit at this.

"We can change the design of the room if you want," I offered. Then I studied him really noticing the details. Jason had bright red hair, freckle that littler his cheeks, and raggedy clothes on.

"Would you like a new pair of clothes to wear," I asked softly thinking about how drafty the manor was at this time of year.

Jason looked at me suspiciously before nodding his head and following me to my room. Looking around I realized how dirty it looked with clothes lain on the ground and the bed unmade. I then pulled Jason over to the bed and sat him down while I went to the closet and pulled out an old pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Here you can wear these and tomorrow you, Bruce, and I can go get more clothes," I said. Then I turned to the clock and saw that it was already 11:00 pm. I then dug around in my closet once more pulled out a pair of small sweats and short sleeve shirt.

"You can wear this for bed tonight. If you need anything just come over and I'll get it for you, or you can go to Bruce. He's just down there," I said pointing to a room with its door shut.

Jason nodded and then returned to his own room. I then proceeded to get ready for bed and drifted off.

**Jason **

The house was huge and very intimidating. It was scary how the batman had just picked me up and took me home with him, and it was even more shocking finding out who he was: Multi dollar billion Bruce Wayne.

Sighing I put on the clothes that Dick had given me. After he had been kind to me I felt kind of bad for being a smartass, but still I wasn't going to apologize. I laid in bed for a long time before I actually started to drift asleep, I had a long day ahead of myself tomorrow.

**Bruce**

I checked on Dick first, finding him still trying to fight off sleep by sitting on his beanbag chair a book in his hand.

"Come on Champ, time for bed," I said walking over to him.

Without a word, and his eyes half shut, he marked the page and put his hands in the air asking to be carried. I chuckled softly and hoisted him up.

"I'm proud of you Dickie, you did so well with your new little brother," I spoke softly rubbing his back while I walked toward his bed. The teen hummed in appreciation as I continued to rub soothing circles around his back. As his breathing evened out I set him on the bed smoothing out the thick black locks, and covering him with his favorite blanket.

"I love you dad," Dick mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Champ, now get some sleep. Tomorrow you and me will take your new brother shopping for clothes and things to put in his room," I said and swept one final piece of hair away from his face before kissing his forehead and heading to check on my next little bird.

Walking into Jason's room I realized it was freezing. I saw that he was half asleep and shivering. I slowly walked over to where my new son was and picked him up. His skin was ice cold, and as soon as I held him he cuddled into me, taking away as much body heat in as he could. I smiled at this and then pulled him closer and walked out of the room, down the corridor toward my own.

After pulling the sheets down, I slowly deposited the boy into the soft duvet. I watched in contempt as the boy buried deep inside the blankets. I brushed some stray hairs away that had landed in his eyes earlier. Knowing that if Dick saw just the two of us together he would be a little offended I went back down the hall and grabbed him. And brought him to the bed, where he immediately pulled Jason closer and cuddled him. I smiled and then got into bed pulling the two boys closer into my embrace.

**Meeting Tim**

Jason was ten when he first met Tim Drake. Bruce had picked him up after the boy's parents had died in a crash. Tim was five at the time. The first thing Jason had said to Bruce when he had told him he was going to have a brother was, can we take him back?

Tim was shy. He didn't talk unless spoken too and always did what he was told without being asked twice. Bruce was always soft spoken with him and never raised his voice, Dick would always play with him, show him love, and pay more attention to him. It made Jason angry that he had not only lost his dad but his role model and big brother too.

Every time Jason tried to get to know Tim he would just get a shrug of the shoulders, or a sigh. In the end this would aggravate Jason and he would start yelling at Tim, this would lead to either Bruce, Alfred, or Dick coming in and yelling at Jason for upsetting Tim. Finally Jason just gave and began shutting everyone out and behaving badly. When his friends at school asked him if he was okay, he would just smile softly and nod his head yes.

The teachers took notice of Jason's odd behavior and decided to ask the young boy about his behavior.

"Nothing's wrong," Jason had said and then gave them a cheeky smile.

Still people worried about the boy who was once loud and brash.

**Jason**

This sucked. I just wanted his family back. Just Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and me. Not my replacement. I sniffed a little at how I was being replaced so easily.

"Why are you crying," came a soft voice from the doorway. I looked up and quickly tried to erase all the tears on my face, but it was not working.

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

The replacement shuffleed into my room, without my permission.

"I didn't mean to make to make you cry, if that's why you're crying," he said softly. He then reached over and hugged. His small frail arms wrapping around my middle. He then smiled at me.

"If you want to cry you can cry with me, here to comfort you," the young boy said. He then proceeded to climb up onto the bed and lay down with me.

"I'm sorry for being a crappy big brother," I said with a sniff. He looked at me with big eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bad little brother," he replied.

We laid on the bed for hours until we both fell asleep.

**Bruce**

Jason had been making me worry for a long time now. His behavior was abnormal, considering he would always bring light into the manor with pranks and his quick tongue. But the pranks and his remarks had gone quiet.

I became really worried when I had gotten a call from the school and Jason had the teachers worried for not acting the way he usually did in class. I decided we needed to talk after dinner tonight, but first I needed to finish all of the paperwork that was stacked on my desk.

After I had finished that, I made my way to Jason's room. The sight I saw I was heartwarming. Tim was laying curled to Jason's side like a cat, and a blanket was draped over them.

**Meeting Damian**

Damian was two when he met all of his brothers. Dick was 21, Jason was 15, and Tim was 10. Damian was just a little toddler who would still giggle and couldn't pronounce most names. But today the toddler was not giggling, because his mother was taking him to a strange new place.

Talia had decided that her son could not be the heir to her father's throne and so she went and decided to give her beloved one more child to his family.

**Bruce**

It was raining outside when she arrived. I had been with the boys watching some random reality show, having a rare relaxing time. We were all sprawled on the couch, no one dared to move or everyone would fall. There was a loud knock on the door. We each looked around looking for the person who would cause everyone else to tumble off the couch.

I sighed and shoved them all off sending them all to the floor. Getting up I headed for the door, I opened and saw someone I had not expected to see.

"Hello Beloved," a soft feminine voice called.

"Talia," I said in a guarded voice.

"It's lovely to see you again but I did not come for pleasantries. I came to give you your blood son Damian." She then pushed a little boy out who had been standing behind her legs.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed him before, until I realized he hadn't even made a peep. I studied the boy closely and realized he looked exactly like me when I was a child except for the exotic looking eyes and a bit of a darker skin tone.

Talia picked him up and handed him to me. She then gave him one last kiss on the forehead and whispered something in Arabic in his ear.

The child watched as she walked away reaching out for her to no avail. He then started to cry and whimper.

I brought the child into the den after he had stopped crying.

"Boys I would like for you to meet your new little brother Damian," I said softly as the little boy looked as he was about to cry once again.

**Dick**

The baby looked like a mini Bruce, except for the eyes, skin, and lack of scowl, other than that he matched him perfectly.

I slowly walked over to the baby and took him from Bruce. The little ravens lip quivered and looked like he was about to cry. I bounced him for a few seconds while shushing him and when he calmed down enough I wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"Hi Dami, I'm your new big brother Dick. Even though we just met I love you very much and will always take care of you and love you," I cooed.

**Jason**

The little boy Dickie bird was holding looked so fragile. I just wanted to cuddle him up and hold him. Carefully I pulled the munchkin off of Dick and put him on my lap facing me.

"Hey baby bat, I'm your big brother Jason. I'm going to teach you all these cool things and, teach you how to be cool, but like Dickie said I'll love you unconditionally."

The toddler pointed at Dick and said, "Dicke."

He then pointed at me and said, "Jayson."

"Good job Damian," Bruce cooed.

**Tim **

I didn't know what to think of the new little brother. He looked kind of chubby and grabby and he drooled. But still he was my little brother so I needed to take care of him.

"Hi little bird," I said as I picked him up away from Jason, "I'm your brother Tim. I'm going to teach you to be smart so we can play all these fun games. And I'll love you unconditionally too."

Damian smiled and pointed at me and said, "Timeh." Everyone chuckled at that and Bruce came over to my baby bird.

**Bruce**

"Why hello again Damian," I said softly as I held my new baby boy. He looked at me in awe.

"I'm your daddy and I love you very much." I then patted his har down and realized it was very soft.

The child then looked at me and said, "Da."

I smiled and stroked his small cheek.

Today was a good free day at the Wayne Manor.

**A/N: So what did everyone think? Thoughts, Feelings, Questions, Prompts, if you have any of these just PM me. **


End file.
